Caramel Taste
by haneeybie
Summary: Hanya sebuah school life pada umumnya, tetapi mempunyai misteri dalam ceritanya. Gatau sebenernya mau tulis Summary apa. VKook / TaeKook / BTS. V-Seme, JungKook-Uke
1. Prolog

" _Ish_ , bisakah kau sehari saja tidak memancing amarahku, huh?"

" _Ya_! Kau yang lebih dulu memancingku!" Suara bangku yang ditendang, suara gesekan meja yang terdorong dan suara orang berteriak sangat terdengar jelas disini.

Setiap hari.. ya setiap hari, beginilah suasana dikelasku, kalau tidak berantam ya menangis. Siswa kuper yang dibully, siswa berandalan yang membuat onar, siswa cerdas yang selalu menjadi bahan incaran-untuk di minta catatan dan jawaban-. Sudah menjadi rutinitas di kelas ini. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku ada disini, aku hanya tertarik untuk masuk kesekolah ini hanya karena sekolah ini termasuk salah-satu sekolah yang favorit di provinsi ini. Memang sih banyak siswa pintar disini, tapi tidak sedikit pula siswa berandalan.

Mungkin kalian akan bertanya-tanya aku itu termasuk dalam kategori apa,

Aku akan beri tahu,

Aku termasuk _troublemaker_ disini,

Ya, mungkin beberapa dari kalian berfikir kalau aku adalah orang lugu yang menulis _diary_ atau semacam tulisan _blog_ ,

Tapi jangan salah, tidak semua yang seperti itu adalah orang lugu,

Anak berandalan pun juga bisa melakukannya,

Oh iya, satu lagi,

Aku adalah orang yang mencari keributan di kelas tadi,

Iya aku,

Aku,

Kim Tae Hyung.

* * *

Aku tau tema cerita ini pasaran HAHA, tapi aku berusaha cari sesuatu yang lain untuk cerita ini. Ini memang ff pertamaku disini, tapi bukan berarti ini ff pertama yang aku buat hehe.

Kalau mau kasih saran bisa cantumkan di review.

Terima kasih, kiss n hug.


	2. Chapter 1 : New Troublemaker

_Cerita ini mendapatkan inspirasi dari berbagai sumber, jadi kalau ada kesamaan mungkin saja itu merupakan salah satu yang menjadi inspiratorku. Kalau bukan, mungkin hanya kebetulan semata. Jadi harap maklumi :)_

Happy Reading

* * *

- **Chapter 1** : _New troublemaker_ -

* * *

" _Ish_ , bisakah kau sehari saja tidak memancing amarahku, hah?" Ucap seseorang lelaki berparas tampan.

" _Ya_! Kau yang lebih dulu memancingku, Tae!" Balasku sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berada di hadapanku.

"Kau duluan, bodoh." Lelaki itu mendekat sambil menyondongkan dagunya.

"Kau mangajak berkelahi lagi, hah?!" Aku menendang meja di sampingku lalu menarik kerah bajunya.

"Kalau itu kemauanmu, ayo kita lakukan." Lelaki itu mulai memukulku dan aku pun membelas pukulannya, lebih tepatnya sih bukan saling pukul, tapi saling tonjok. Ya, walaupun perkelahian kita tidak termasuk beladiri, ini hanya perkelahian asal yang bermulai dari saling menyalahkan.

"Hey DuoTae, biasakah kalian sehari saja tidak berkelahi?! Kami sudah muak melihat perkelahian kalian yang tak pernah ada ujungnya!" Kurang lebih begitulah yang mereka (teman sekelas) katakan. Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan tersebut, aku dan musuhku (mungkin bisa dibilang begitu) tetap melanjutkan perkelahian kita sampai Mr. Kang masuk kekelas.

Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku daritadi. Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Kim Tae Hyung. Aku siswa kelas 2 disekolah ini. Aku salah satu dari beberapa _troublemaker_ disekolah ini. Aku mempunya gang bernama Para Best Looking atau biasanya disebut dengan PBL. Sebenarnya bukan kita yang menamainya, tetapi para penghuni sekolah ini yang menamainya. Kenapa jadi ngomongin ini, baiklah balik lagi ke perkenalan diriku. Aku seorang putra tunggal dari salah satu keluarga terpandang di Negara ini. Aku memang berasal dari keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan, tapi aku tidak begitu mempedulikan kekayaan yang keluargaku miliki, aku tinggal jauh dari rumah asliku, karena aku tidak suka diatur, makanya aku pergi jauh dari rumah. Sudah segini saja, nanti kalian akan mengetahuinya sendiri seiring cerita ini berlanjut.

Dan lelaki yang menjadi musuhku itu bernama Lee Tae Yong atau yang kerap dipanggil TY. Kita biasa dibilang DuoTae pembuat onar. Aku dan Taeyong mendapatkan julukan itu karena aku dan dia adalah orang yang paling sering membuat onar disekolah, kalau dipikir-pikir aku dan Taeyong tidak ada hari tanpa membuat onar. Sudah seperti rutinitas selain makan, mandi, tidur, sekolah, dkk. Aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan dia secara dalam, aku tidak sudi memperkenalkan musuhku sendiri.

"Taehyung! Taeyong! Berhenti berkelahi dan bereskan apa yang kalian perbuat ini!" Ucap Mr. Kang berteriak galak ke kami berdua. Tidak ada yang bisa melawan Mr. Kang, kami berdua saja yang memiliki gelar _tidak dapat dihentikan_ dapat dihentikan oleh suara Mr. Kang. Bahkan helai rambutnya dapat menghentikan kita. Dia guru terkejam sejagad raya menurutku.

"Aish, baiklah Mr. Kang!"Aku dan Taeyong melepaskan pukulanku dan mulai membereskan kekacauan yang sudah kita perbuat. "Kita selesaikan nanti sepulang sekolah!" Aku melontarkan kalimat kepada Taeyong yang hanya di tanggapi dengan deheman seorang Lee Tae Yong.

Merasa kelas sudah lumayan beres, Mr. Kang menyuruh murid yang lain duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Mr. Kang pun membuka mulut, "Kalian hari ini mendapatkan teman baru, _mereka_ sejenis dengan DuoTae itu, kalian harus tambah bersabar lagi dengan kehadiran _mereka_." Ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Mr. Kang membuat isi kelas berisik. Dikarenakan mereka mendengar perkatan _sejenis dengan DuoTae_. "Mr. Kang! Kenapa harus orang-orang pembuat onar yang dimasuki ke kelas ini?! Kelas ini akan tambah hancur!" Lontar Joy yang tak suka dengan perkataan dari Mr. Kang.

"Hey Duo-J! Masuklah dan pernenalkan diri kalian sekarang!" Teriak Mr. Kang kepada murid baru yang dimaksud olehnya. Orang yang terpanggil pun memasuki kelas dengan gontai, mereka berdua sangat malas untuk melakukan perkenalan dan hanya ingin cepat cepat duduk di kursi. "Perkenalkan diri kalian dengan benar, jangan seperti tadi ketika kalian dating kesekolah ini."

Yang dipanggil Duo-J itu pun mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka, "Halo, Aku Jeon Jung Kook. Aku tidak ingin pindah kesini, tetapi sekolah memindahkanku kesini. Dan aku hanya ingin mendapatkan ijazah saja. Aku lebih muda dari kalian semua, karena walaupun aku _troublemaker_ tapi nilaiku melebihi rata rata." Perkenalan yang sangat terdengar angkuh dan menyombongkan diri.

J satunya pun memperkenalkan diri, "Halo, Aku Jung Jae Hyun. Aku senasib dengan Jungkook, mulai dari alasan pindah kesini sampai kenapa aku lebih muda dari kalian semua." J satu ini lebih terdengar dingin dan tak suka memanjang-panjangkan. "Baiklah karena Duo-J ini sudah memperkenalkan diri, kalian bisa duduk di tempat yang kalian suka." Duo-J itu pun berjalan menuju tempat yang mereka pilih.

Aku mendengar suara tas yang ditaruh dan dengan reflek aku mengangkat kepalaku (sebelumnya lagi tidur) dan melihat sesosok lelaki yang tak berekspresi. "Kenapa kau disini? Pindahlah, aku tidak suka ada orang yang duduk disebelahku. Masih banyak bangku yang kosong." Ucapku sambil mengusir lelaki itu, tetapi lelaki itu tetap saja menaruh tasnya dan mulai duduk disebelahku. Tiba-tiba lelaki itu membuka mulut, "Terserah aku ingin duduk dimana, ini hakku dan kau siapa, kenapa memerintahku untuk pindah tempat. Kau bukan siapa-siapa, kau hanya seorang pelajar yang sama dengan kita semua disini."Aku memalingkan pandanganku dan melihat ke arah tembok.

" _Kenapa bocah ini sangat banyak omong? Berisik sekali, tambah membuat moodku hancur sampai seperti debu."_ Batinku di dalam hati dan tak mempedulikan omongannya. Aku melanjutkan tidurku yang sempat terpotong tadi.

-TBC-

* * *

Maaf kalau pendek, soalnya takut ga seru, chapter selanjutnya akan ku panjangkan.

Untuk spoilernya, nanti ada scene JaeYong (Jaehyun x Taeyong), gatau kenapa lagi suka JaeYong HAHA.

Sarannya boleh taruh di review.

Apalagi ya? Itu aja dulu deh

Oh ya dan untuk review aku belum balesin dulu ya, aku sudah terlanjur mengantuk (padahal jam 9 aja belum ada)

Terima Kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
